


USHAAAAAAAAAASSSSS :(((((

by haha_looms



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, aromantic rani, they're best friends and they love each other very much thank you, this counts as a ficlet right, this is so short fdghjgfdghjgghjk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haha_looms/pseuds/haha_looms
Summary: aro rights: the fic
Relationships: The Master & The Rani (Doctor Who), The Master | Koschei & The Rani | Ushas (Doctor Who: Academy Era)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	USHAAAAAAAAAASSSSS :(((((

“Ushaaaaaas.” Koschei hugged her from behind. “Come cuddle me or something.”

Ushas didn’t look up from her homework. “Don’t you have a boyfriend for that?”

“Noooo. He’s working on a project with Vansell. I dunno.” He fell on Ushas’s bed. “I’m lonely. Oh, your blankets are soft.”

Ushas put her stylus down and spun her chair around. “Take your shoes off at least, if you’re going to do that.”

Koschei reached down to untie his boots. “What’re you doing? Is that-” He peered over at her tablet. “Gallifreyan History?”

“Yeah.”

Koschei flopped back down. “Cool. Hey, come here real quick.”

“This assignment’s due in an hour, Koschei.”

“Yeah, but it’s Gallifreyan History! It’ll take you, like, five minutes.”

Ushas smiled a bit. “I guess.” She walked over and sat on the bed next to him. Koschei grinned. 

“I love youuu,” he sang, wrapping his arms around her. “No romo, and all that.”

“The fuck.”

“Like romance, you know? ‘Cause I know you’re a- aro-“

“Aromamtic?”

“Yeah. And I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or whatever.”

“Oh. Thanks.”

“No problemo.” 

They sat like that for a while.

Ushas sniffed. “Are you drunk?”

Koschei buried his face in her shoulder. “Mmm. A bit. You smell good.”

“I smell like coffee. You smell like ginger.”

“Makes sense.” 

Ushas lay down next to him so that they were facing each other. 

“Hey Ushas,” Koschei said, wrapping a lock of her hair around his finger. “Whaddya wanna be when you grow up?”

“What do you want?”

“I wanna do something with cosmic science, but Thete says he wants to be a renegade and I’m not letting him leave without me.”

“I want to be a neurochemist, I guess. You think Theta would leave without you?”

“Yeah, sure he would. He loves me, but we’re both impulsive bastards.”

Ushas smiled. “That you are. And I love you for it.”

“Awww, we love you too.” Koschei hugged her again.


End file.
